


Sox vs Mets

by Aleja21, SmoothDogsGirl (Aleja21)



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/pseuds/Aleja21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/pseuds/SmoothDogsGirl
Summary: Chris and Jan have a difference of opinion about baseball.





	Sox vs Mets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainofherheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for my good friend @mycapt-ohcapt (captainofherheart) I hope you have a great Birthday and that you enjoy this fic.
> 
> THIS WORK IS NOT TO BE COPIED OR REPOSTED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. I WILL BE CROSS POSTING THIS TO MY TUMBLR ACCOUNT.

 

Chris couldn't help but smile as he pulls into the driveway of his Sudbury home. Even though it had been a long morning of running errands with his younger brother Scott in preparation for the family's annual Memorial Day weekend bbq at his mother's house. The best part of coming home these days didn't just include his overexcited pup but also his wife, the woman who had turned his house into a home. Getting out of the car he makes his way up the steps to the houses wrap around porch. As he opens the front door he can here Dodgers feet move across the hardwood floors. As he closes the front door behind him he is greeted by a brown and white fur missile that has launched itself into his legs, causing him to stumble just enough that he has to catch himself on the doorframe to keep from falling. 

 

With a chuckle, he crouches down in a squat, scratching Dodger behind his ears causing the dogs entire body to wiggle and wag in excitement. "Hey boy. Have ya been good?" He asks the dog and receives a nudge face in the shoulder, as the dog leans in closer and leaves slobbery kisses on the side of his face. "Thanks, bud," Chris states as he stands up and wipes the side of his face with the bottom of his t-shirt. 

 

Journey's 'Don't stop believing' is playing through the living room's surround sound speakers. Following the music, he soon reaches the living room, where he stands leaning against the doorway watching Jan folds the freshly washed old picnic blankets they keep stored in the garage. She is dancing and singing along to the music as she works. Quietly he makes his way into the room sneaking up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he chuckles as he feels her jump. 

 

With one hand, she smacks his arm. "Dammit, Chris! What the hell is wrong with you, ya meatball?" She exclaims.

 

He buries his scruffy face into her neck placing a few chaste kisses. With one hand he takes the blanket she's folding and tosses it on the couch next to the stack he made. Once her hands are free he turns her in his embrace to face him. Gradually they begin to dance along to the music until Dodger joins them carrying his stuffed lion over to them. 

 

"Not that I'm not enjoying this handsome, but what brought on this impromptu dance?"

 

"What a man can't dance with his beautiful wife on her birthday," Chris asks as he places kisses on her forehead, nose, chin, and lips. 

 

"I figured you forgot it was my birthday since you were gone before I woke up this morning."

 

"Yeah, Scott messaged me this morning to remind me we had to run some errands for mom, to help her prep for the party this weekend..." Chris sighs, "not to mention I wanted to make sure we could spend the rest of the day together."

 

"Ahh, so I take it you guys are done now? Did you and Scott finish running all errands Lisa had for you?"

 

"Yup, we're all done unless she needs anything else. So I'm now all yours... anyway you want me." He says waggling his eyebrows at the end.

 

"If that's the case, then let's take our boy to the d-o-g p-a-r-k for some fun in the sun," Jan suggested.

 

"Not exactly what I had in mind babe, but it's your day so we'll do whatever you want." He replies placing another kiss on her forehead. Moving past her he folds the last blanket before picking up the entire stack, moving it to the box of stuff that was already prepped for the bbq. Looking over his shoulder he states, "what are you waiting for? Go get ready."

 

Jan smiles, before heading off to the master bedroom. A few minutes later she comes back having put on a pair of Mets converse, her sunglasses, and a Mets ball cap. She detours to the kitchen grabbing to Hydoflasks filled with water from the fridge, Dodgers leash, and his favorite rope toy. 

 

Dodger bounds over as she enters into the living room, she quickly attaches his leash before he can run off again. She also gives him his rope toy to carry. "You ready to go handsome?"

 

"I will be when you remove that gawd awful hat," Chris says making a face of pure disgust.

 

"Come over here and make me!" Jan retorts as she makes her way to the front door with Dodger, grabbing Chris' spare car keys.

 

Chris quickly follows her catching her by the door, he reaches out and grabs the hat off her head, "I can't believe you brought this into my house...babe you're in Boston now. This is Sox country."

 

Jan stops and turns to face Chris, "Your house...and here I thought it was our house. Us being married and all." She then snatches the hat back, placing on her head, turning and walking out the door. 

 

While Chris locks up the house she lets Dodger into the trunk of Chris's SUV and sits in the passenger seat. He joins her a few minutes later, he starts the car and pulls out heading for the park. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he speaks up, "I'm sorry for being such an ass."

 

"Babe, I get your a Boston meatball...but you knew I was a Mets fan when you started dating me, when you proposed and when you married me.  So suck it up buttercup and get your head out of your ass." She then turns her head looking out the window, "it could also be worse...I could be a Yankees fan."

 

Chris snorts, "Don't... that's blasphemous." Reaching across the center console he takes her hand and interlaces their fingers. "And again I'm truly sorry for being an ass." He then pulls her hand closer and kisses the back of her hand.

 

Jan turns back to him, "that's a great start to an apology pretty boy." 

 

Chris remains quiet as he turns into the parking lot for the dog park. Dodger begins barking as he realizes where they are. Once he parks he turns in his seat facing her, "So dear wife, what can I possibly do to make this up to you? To bring that smile back on your face birthday girl."

 

A devious grin appears on her face, "after the park on the way home, we stop and you pick me up a couple dozen cannolis from Franco's. If you play your cards right I might just share them 

with you."

 

"You Mrs. Evans are devious...you have yourself a deal babe," Chris states, "love you."

 

"Love you too ya dork."

**Author's Note:**

> Pls, comment or leave constructive criticism. Feedback is fuel for a writers soul.


End file.
